Uprising
by Burrtrice
Summary: AU de Mafia. La asociación Hogwarts reúne bajo su alero a 4 de las mafias más relevantes de Londres. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Sin embargo, las cuatro casas deberán aliarse contra un enemigo mayor: Los Mortífagos, una asociación formada por Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Prólogo: Vistazo general a las mafias. OC x Canon, pero no es lo más relevante de la historia.


Eran casi las 12 de la noche en un barrio residencial de la parte más alejada de Londres. Las pocas luces que mostraba la ciudad en ese momento demostraban que las calles estaban vacías. Era un Jueves, lógicamente media ciudad dormía. Excepto por dos hombres que se reunieron en las afueras de un callejón. Ambos vestidos con trajes de negocios, y una mirada de complicidad que denotaba nerviosismo grabada en sus rostros. Era precisamente porque el acto que estaban cometiendo no era cien por ciento lícito.

— ¿Traes lo prometido, Wallace?  
—Así es, señor. Justo como lo pactamos. — Dijo el contrario, tomando un maletín de cuero. Dentro de él, se encontraban varios fajos de billetes de un valor altísimo. Una cifra exorbitante, sin duda alguna. El que habló primero sonrió con satisfacción, haciendo una cuenta mental mientras recorría los billetes con sus dedos, como para comprobar la veracidad de estos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.  
— ¿Esto financiará mi campaña electoral?  
—Se convertirá en Primer Ministro, puede contar con ello. Nadie sabrá de donde salió este dinero, tampoco es que necesite ser transparente, ¿Verdad?  
—De eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Los dos hombres se voltearon a ver a quién había interrumpido su conversación. En el fondo del callejón, sentados en unas escaleras que daban a la puerta de atrás de una casa, se encontraban tres jóvenes. Dos hombres y una mujer, todos con trajes ejecutivos negros, corbatas amarillas a rayas rojas, y un símbolo de un león rugiendo en el sector derecho del pecho. El que había hablado era un pelinegro de ojos verdes, con unos lentes redondos y una marca de rayo en su frente. La muchacha tenía un espeso cabello castaño y unos ojos de un color chocolate profundo, con una expresión que irradiaba determinación. El tercero, era pelirrojo con ojos azules, y un rastro de pecas repartido en su rostro, especialmente bajo sus ojos. Era mucho más alto en comparación a sus compañeros. Los tres no superaban los diecisiete años. Al ver la insignia en los trajes del trío, el hombre del maletín dirigió una mirada preocupada a su contrario.

—Son los Gryffindor…  
— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Es que acaso tres adolescentes nos van a detener? ¿Es todo lo que ellos tienen?— Preguntó el otro, con una inquietud disimulada. Sabía que esos tres adolescentes eran capaces de hacer incluso más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

El muchacho de cabello negro emitió una risa, sacando una varita desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Sus dos compañeros lo imitaron. El hombre del maletín empezó a reír igualmente, tratando de demostrar que en realidad no le importaba, pero sus nervios lo traicionaban.  
—Hermione, hazme los honores, por favor. — Murmuró el chico, mientras el pelirrojo agarraba el maletín. La chica sonrió y apuntó su varita a ambos hombres.  
— _Incarcerous_. — Dijo, observando como unas cuerdas ataban a sus objetivos por las manos y pies, haciéndolos caer. El chico de cabello rojo apuntó con su varita a las manos atadas del hombre del maletín.  
— ¡ _Accio_!— Emitió, y como si fuera jalado por una fuerza invisible, el objeto voló desde las manos del hombre hacia las del adolescente.  
— ¡Buen trabajo, Ron!— Lo felicitó Hermione, con una sonrisa que el otro devolvió. El chico de cabello negro también sonrió. Los hombres atados observaban la escena con desconcierto. No acababan de entender lo que estaba pasando. Ellos sabían sobre la Famiglia de Gryffindor, los Leones, de la red de mafia de Hogwarts, pero no tenían idea de que hicieran cosas de este estilo. Parecía como si utilizaran magia de algún tipo...  
— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué van a hacernos?— El muchacho sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillando.  
— ¿No que tres adolescentes no podían detenerlos, señores? Nosotros, vamos a devolver este dinero a donde pertenece, y de paso, avisaremos a los periódicos locales sobre esto. — Emitió, mirando a la chica. — ¿Hermione?  
—Hecho, Harry. — La castaña sostenía un teléfono en sus manos delgadas. Acababa de terminar de escribir algo a la rápida. Acto seguido, Ron dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amigo.  
—Si se atreven a reincidir… Nosotros lo sabremos. Lo mismo si se atreven a desafiarnos, a nosotros o a cualquier Gryffindor que venga por ustedes. Y más les vale mantener un estricto silencio sobre este encuentro. También sabremos si hablan. Ron, Hermione, vámonos de aquí.

Los tres se alejaron por donde vinieron, desapareciendo en el acto al llegar al fondo del callejón. Casi de inmediato, la policía llegó al sitio, llevándose a los dos hombres atados a la comisaría sin hacer preguntas.

—

Un joven de cabellos castaños revueltos, con ojos claros, vestido con un traje de chaqueta azul, camisa blanca, vestón y pantalones negros, zapatos cafés y una bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas paseaba por las inmediaciones de un parque londinense. Traía una maleta grande, color café crema, con algunos signos de daño externo por el tiempo, o por otras circunstancias. Aunque el muchacho no pasaba de los 20 años, su maleta parecía superarlos. En el rostro del castaño se formaba una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha, energética y vivaz al mismo tiempo. Parecía particularmente contento sobre algo. Silbaba una melodía de una canción muy antigua, mientras se movía al ritmo.

Su silbido y su trayectoria se detuvieron cuando estuvo en el centro del parque. Una figura sentada en un banco atrajo su atención. Era un joven de baja estatura, pálido, con el del mismo color a sus pies. Jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, medio temblando. Al ver al chico del saco azul, levantó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Credence.

El muchacho del traje negro se estremeció, volteando la mirada antes de contestar con un hilo de voz.  
—S-Señor Scamander… Buenas noches.  
Newt Scamander era el segundo al mando de la Noble Famiglia Hufflepuff, los Tejones. Credence Barebone era un informante nuevo, de rango relativamente bajo. Se trataba de un chico inestable, víctima de maltrato familiar, que recién se estaba integrando al negocio. Esta noche, iba a ser la prueba final para determinar si tenía lo necesario para ser parte de la Famiglia. Era una noche importante para los dos.

Newt sonrió con camaradería, como para intentar quitarle los nervios a Credence. El muchacho intentó reciprocar la sonrisa, pero le fue difícil. Los rumores decían que dentro de la maleta de Scamander estaban peligrosas criaturas que no dudarían en atacar si el castaño se ofendía en cualquier momento. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque sólo fueran rumores.  
—No pongas esa cara, muchacho. — Dijo, dándole unas palmadas cómplices en el hombro, con un tono de amabilidad. — Es muy simple. Si tienes lo que te pedí, estás dentro. Si no… Bueno, podría tramitar con las Serpientes, para que te tengan en cuenta, ya que me dices que ellos también te han estado buscando. Pero en ningún caso vas a salir perdiendo. Lo prometo. Ánimos, ¿Sí? Yo no muerdo, ni tampoco planeo hacerlo. — Emitió Newt, con una sonrisa gentil. Credence tragó saliva. Sólo esperaba que lo que estaba dentro de la maleta, sea lo que fuese, no lo mordiera. — ¿Lo tienes?  
—S-Sí, señor Scamander. — Dijo Credence, tomando la maleta negra junto a sus pies. Abrió el objeto, mostrándole su contenido al castaño, quien amplió su sonrisa aplaudiendo un poco después de dejar en el suelo su maleta.  
— ¡Perfecto! ¿Viste que era una tarea sencilla? — Dijo, como si le hablara a una mascota. Tomó su maleta dañada y le dio una vuelta a los cerrojos de la maleta. La inscripción en ellos leyó "Negocios". Estiró la mano y guardó rápidamente el contenido, sin que se dejara ver de qué se trataba con exactitud. Acto seguido, dejó su maleta en el suelo y estiró la mano. — Bienvenido al negocio, Credence. Ven conmigo esta noche, y todo el infierno acabará. Es una promesa, y nosotros los Hufflepuffs no rompemos nuestras promesas.

Credence no sonrió. Estrechó su mano, se levantó, y se fue junto al castaño.

—

— ¿Qué han logrado hoy, queridos?

Una chica rubia, con el cabello largo y desarreglado, de enormes ojos azules, que vestía un traje consistente de una chaqueta de cuero rosa, camiseta blanca con diseños florales en extravagantes colores, una falda café, medias negras y botines blancos, caminaba entre un pequeño grupo de jóvenes sentados en computadoras. El rostro de la rubia, pálido como el papel, lucía tan desaliñado como su aspecto, pero tenía una sonrisa sincera y algo liviana permanentemente grabada en sus labios, que contrastaba con sus ojeras y sus ojos saltones. Ella era Luna Lovegood, la segunda al mando, nacida para suceder a su padre, Xenophilius. Un hombre mentalmente inestable, que no confiaba en nadie más que su propia hija. Los rumores decían que una esquizofrenia severa era la razón de esto. Luna no lo negaba nunca, ni lo confirmaba.  
—Nada relevante, _principessa_ Lovegood. Solamente hemos renovado las bases de datos de la prensa, los bancos y…— Empezó a hablar un muchacho, hasta que la rubia lo interrumpió.  
—No, no, no. Eso no es "nada relevante". Es muy valioso. Ustedes saben cuál es el lema de la Casa Famiglia Ravenclaw, las Águilas: Toda información es importante. — Dijo, con una sonrisa sincera. El joven se la devolvió con timidez. — Entonces no digan nunca que no hay nada relevante. Todo lo es, en la medida en que encontremos cómo lo es... ¿Qué es lo que arrojó la revisión de prensa, señorita Chang?

Una muchacha asiática, de pelo liso y negro, y ojos oscuros, vestida con una camiseta estilo Qipao azul y una falda negra estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios más alejados. Observó a su superiora con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
—Los Leones atraparon a otro. No lo dice explícitamente, pero por la naturaleza de la noticia, sin duda alguna fueron ellos. Aunque creo que por las lecturas de los movimientos de dinero de la semana pasada, lo más interesante es que el involucrado tramitó con el Príncipe Mestizo. — Luna se acercó a la pantalla para leer la noticia rápidamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.  
—Entonces, eso quiere decir que ha empezado la semana activa otra vez. Nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás, queridísima amiga Chang. — Murmuró, como si estuviera observando algo raro, poco común, y muy valioso al mismo tiempo. Repasó la noticia con sus ojos una vez más, como para comprobar que estaba leyendo algo verídico. —Avísale a Davies que hay que empezar a planear la recuperación de nuestros patrimonios perdidos. Y pónganse a buscar si un tejón ha empezado a escarbar… — Comandó Luna a la chica, que asintió y se puso a trabajar en ello con rapidez. — Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre. Otra vez los medicamentos, no le están haciendo efecto, me temo… Confío en todos ustedes, mis águilas. Nosotros seremos los campeones esta vez. — Su voz denotaba determinación, pese a que sonara casi como un susurro.

Con estas palabras, Luna se alejó del lugar tarareando una canción entre saltitos, y atravesó la puerta con rapidez.

—

Un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de piel cetrina y nariz aguileña, ojeroso, con unos ojos grises oscuros que atravesaban a quien lo mirara directamente, se encontraba sentado en el fondo de una taberna, con un vaso de whisky en la mano derecha. Usaba una túnica negra sobre un smoking negro, que acompañaba con una corbata verde oscura. Tenía casi cuarenta años, pero se le veía ligeramente más joven. El tiempo lo había marcado de formas más profundas de todas formas.

Observaba a un grupo de jóvenes que jugaban al billar en una mesa lejana, conversando animadamente sobre sus hazañas de la semana. En el fondo, sonaban canciones de rock. En ese momento, el local estaba siendo llenado por la voz de Freddie Mercury en la canción "Another one Bites the Dust". El hombre no se dejaba llevar por los sonidos en el fondo. Lo único que le importaba ahora eran sus propias reflexiones: El pasado, el presente, y el incierto futuro se mezclaban en la mente de este críptico hombre dañado por las circunstancias y por su propia historia.

—Señor.

Los ojos grises del hombre vagaron hasta el joven que había hablado, denotando una clara molestia por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos. Un rubio platinado de ojos grises, mucho más claros que los del pelinegro, que usaba un traje negro, con una corbata verde y una insignia con una serpiente en el lado derecho del pecho. El mismo uniforme que los jóvenes que jugaban al billar.  
—Malfoy. —Habló el hombre, con una nota de disgusto en su voz, profunda como la noche y severa como su nombre. Él era Severus Snape, Jefe Supremo de la Altísima Casa de Slytherin, las Serpientes. No le gustaba la denominación de Famiglia. Él no era un padre: Era un jefe. Un monarca. Un emperador. Alguien a quien respetar y temer. Y todo Slytherin, por supuesto, lo tenía más que bien sabido. — ¿A qué vienes a estas horas de la noche? ¿No te he dicho que después de las nueve, no deberías molestarme? Aparentemente, te gusta jugar a romper las reglas. Eres tan imprudente como esos gusanos de Lucius y Narcissa. — Dijo, reprendiéndolo. El rubio apretó los puños ante la mención de esos nombres, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. El temor ante el jefe de su casa era mayor.  
—Los Leones, señor…— Empezó el joven. Severus soltó un gruñido, más de incredulidad que de molestia, ante la mención del nombre.  
— ¿Vienes a esta hora para hablarme de los Leones, Malfoy?— Dijo, haciendo sonar los hielos de su vaso. — Patético. — Espetó, chasqueando la lengua.  
—Señor, es realmente importante…— Continuó el rubio. Severus rodó los ojos, tomando un trago del contenido de su vaso con cierto desinterés.  
—Espero que sea realmente importante. Habla. — Dijo, mirando al otro como si fuera una obligación. Draco Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar con más determinación.  
—Han empezado a moverse, señor. La prensa está trabajando en ello en este momento. Han capturado a uno de los tipos con los que hicimos un trato y… — El pelinegro lo cortó bruscamente con un gesto de la mano.  
—Malfoy, cierra la boca. Pareces un niño de primaria que intenta justificar algo que sabe que hizo mal. Estás avergonzándote a ti mismo. Otra vez. — Dijo Severus, claramente cabreado. — No llaman "Los Robin Hood" a los Gryffindor por nada. Te creía más inteligente y más criterioso que esto, pero nuevamente veo que espero demasiado de los Malfoy en general… Realmente no sé por qué te molestas en tratar de demostrar ser algo que claramente no eres. Retírate, y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. — Sacó su varita, y apuntó al chico. — Ahora. — Sin embargo el Malfoy no se movió. Severus se levantó de su asiento, con la paciencia totalmente agotada. Era infinitas veces más alto que el rubio, pero lucía mucho más imponente ahora por la rabia. En lugar de un metro ochenta y cinco, parecía medir tres. — ¡MALFOY!  
—Señor… Eso no es todo lo que tenía por decir. — Afirmó, mirando al pelinegro desafiantemente. Los jóvenes que jugaban billar se detuvieron. Definitivamente Draco tenía agallas para atreverse a contrariar a Severus de esa forma. El hombre puso su varita contra la barbilla del rubio. En el fondo, empezaba a sonar "Killer Queen".  
—Habla. Habla ahora o juro que te haré pagar por esta insolencia. — Siseó, mirando los ojos del contrario con insistencia, como si intentara atravesarlo. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Malfoy estaba aterrado como un ratón que cae en una trampa.  
—Señor… Recibí informes de mis padres. Ellos… Ellos han estado diciendo cosas extrañas. Pero dijeron algo que quizás le pueda interesar. Severus calló por completo al escuchar esa frase. Bajó la varita y se dirigió a la mesa para rellenar el vaso de whisky, con una mirada dura grabada en su rostro.  
—Continúa. — Comandó, con un suspiro pesado, para disimular su inquietud.  
—No entiendo mucho de lo que hablan, pero… Señor, dijeron algo sobre las Serpientes y los Leones. Ellos dijeron que van a completar el trabajo que no terminaron hace quince años. Sea cual sea el costo.

La botella de whisky resonó en la mesa cuando volvió a ser puesta en su sitio con violencia. El vaso corrió la misma suerte. Severus parecía realmente furioso. Se oía su respiración agitada en el lugar, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Los jóvenes que jugaban al billar se acercaron a ver la escena. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y observó al Malfoy, hablando con una voz afilada como el siseo de una serpiente.  
—Reúne a los muchachos tan pronto como sea posible, y diles que vayan a la dirección que está anotada en el tablero de mi despacho. Está justo debajo del plano de Londres, no hay dónde perderse. — Levantó su cabeza hacia los jóvenes que se habían aproximado, y les comandó con una voz imperiosa. — Vayan, y provoquen el infierno de la forma que ustedes saben, mis serpientes. Y si alguno de los presentes en ese tugurio se atreve a preguntar… Díganles que el Príncipe Mestizo les manda sus saludos.


End file.
